A Kiss Is Just A KissOr Is It?
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: Is a kiss ever really just a kiss? Sam/Cam, Sam/Jack


Wow. The things that could come out of Vala's mouth. I was laughing so hard, I swear I thought my daquari would come out my nose. This woman could sure keep Daniel on his toes. I look around our booth and keep smiling. After this last escapade with the Ori,  
this is what we needed. A night to relax and have fun. Vala and Daniel were on the oppisite side of the booth and both were being very loud and boisterous, mainly due to the alcohol they had already consumed. Teal'c, complete with his new grey hair, was in the center of laughing along at the antics of Daniel and Vala. He still hadn't told any of us what had happened abord the Odyssey, not that I ever expect him to. He must notice me looking at him, because he meets my eyes and smiles, along with his customary nod. I smile back and then my gaze moves on to my other team mate, Cameron Mitchell.

He's such a cocky, guns blazing flyboy and he reminds me so much of a certain General. He's been a bit quite compared to the rest of the group so I nudge him with my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about some things." He turns to look at me. "I keep wondering about what happened aboard the Odyssey. Just little things."

"I know what you mean. On one hand, not knowing is kind of nice, but deep down, I just want to shake Teal'c until he spills the beans, ya know?"

"Yep." Cam sat his beer down on the table and moved out of the booth. "Want to dance?"

Normally, I'm not much of a dancer, but like I said, tonight's a celebration of sorts. I nod to Cam, take another drink of my daquri and slide out of the booth, letting him lead me to the dance floor. The song that's on is a slow one, but nothing overtly slow. Cam wraps one of his arms around my waist and takes my hand in his other. I rest my other hand on his shoulder and we start to move with the music. I notice Daniel and Vala joining us on the dance floor and smile at the other woman. She's been filling that huge void that has been in me since Janet's death and I'm grateful to have the female companionship.

"Those two are quite the pair, aren't they?" Cam asks me, with a nod to the aforementioned couple.

"They sure are. I keep thinking about how great it is to have someone to keep Daniel on his toes." Cam nods before he puts me into a spin. Once I'm back facing him again, he starts to talk.

"Being on that ship, not knowing what happened has gotten me to start thinking about things. Things I want to do and say before I leave this world. Regrets, I guess you could say."

"Like what?"

"Well, like letting the people I care about know that I do care. My family, my friends."

"That's always a good thing to do. After I got shot, and I told you about my letters, I freaked out. I mean, it would take me dying for my family to know how much I love them. So, once I got home, I spent hours calling everyone. You should have seen my longdistance phone bill." I laugh a bit at that last part. I wasn't going to let him know that the majority of the time was spent talking with Jack O'Neill, or that I had finally broke down and confessed everything to him in regards to how I feel.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone how much they mean to you but just didn't know how to?"

"Um, yeah. As a matter of fact, I understand that completely." We've stopped dancing but we're still in position. I start to notice that Cam's nervous. "Want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head no and just when I'm about to suggest sitting down, he's kissing me. Not just a friendly peck. He's really kissing me. I'm not sure if its the alcohol, I believe it is, but before I realize it, I'm kissing him back. We break apart after a couple minutes of passionate kissing and stare at each other. We stay that way until I feel Vala tap me on the shoulder.

"Um...Samantha?"

Not taking my eyes from Cam, I acknowledge her. "Yes, Vala?"

"Look." I follow her finger to the spot where she's pointing and come eye to eye with Jack. Shit. He's turned and headed back out the door before I can really register that he's indeed here. I turn to look at Cam, the confusion evident on my face just as much as the hurt is on his. I'm torn between wanting to fix this with Cam and running after Jack, but Cam pulls away and quietly tells me to go. I run out of the bar as fast as I can until I finally see Jack in the parking lot, unlocking his rental.

"Jack!" I yell to him and he stops what he's doing and looks at me. I've seen that look before. Its the one that says, "Leave me the fuck alone." "Jack, please, wait." I finally reach him and grab his arm to turn and look at me. He jerks it out of my hand and stays as he is, head against his SUV.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh, Carter?" His voice is full of venom. Something I'm not used to hearing, at least directed at me. "So, apparently you have a thing for your C.O.'s, huh?"

"Jack, its not what it looked like."

He spins and looks at me, eyes raging. "Oh really? So I did not just see you ramming your tongue down Cameron Mitchell's throat? Cause it sure looked like that to me."

"He kissed me. Jack, please. Let's go somewhere quiet and talk." I know I'm begging him, but I don't know what else to do. "I'm done talking, Carter. I came out here to surprise you. To show you how happy I was to have you home, to have you alive. I wanted to tell you that I was going to retire, move back to the Springs and hopefully ask you out on a real date." His voice was getting louder and angrier with each word. Some how we had switched places and I was now backed up against the SUV and he was getting closer and closer to me. "Screw you, Carter. I'm done."

That last thing pissed me off. "Screw me? How about fuck you, General O'Neill? You have the audacity to get pissed off at me because you saw Cam kiss me. What gives you the god damn right? Huh?"

I'm pretty sure we've got a crowd of people outside watching us now, but I don't care. We were going to finish this, one way or the other. We're both staring each other down, neither backing off. Teal'c has come over to us now and I know he's attempting to diffuse our situation but both Jack and I yell at him, "Go away!" The Jaffa takes a step back, but doesn't completely leave us and I don't care anymore. "Jack, I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm tired of waiting for you to get off your ass and finally tell me that you want me. I can't keep waiting for you. For us."

"Oh, blame it all on me, huh? I don't think so, Carter. You could have just as easily come to me!"

"I tried! I tried numerous times and you shot me down. I broke up with Pete for you!"

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you did." He sneered at me. "Is that your cover story for the real reason he broke up with you? Maybe he finally realized just how screwed up you are!"

That did it. That pushed me over the edge and I reached out and slapped Jack across the face. "Fuck you." I hiss at him before I move to leave. He's blocking my path though, and comes closer still.

"That's fuck you, Sir, Colonel."

"Get out of my way, Jack," I emphasize his name for effect. I push my way past him and past Teal'c. I see Daniel and Vala not far away, but I'm not wanting to deal with either of them, so I walk past them into the bar. Once I have my purse, I head out and start to walk home. I hear my teammates calling after me but I ignore them. Right now, I just want to be alone. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. Now not only did it get ruined, but anything that ever would have happened between Jack and I was effectively over.  
End Part 1

Part 2

Teal'c tried to get me to stay and talk but I didn't want that. I was still too pissed off and needed to be by myself. I got in the SUV and sped back to my hotel and made a beeline to the mini-bar. Alcohol was needed in great quantities. I grabbed a handful of the miniature drinks and dropped down on the bed. I looked at my assortment of beverages and finally chose the whiskey. Might as well start with the good stuff while I'm still sober enough to enjoy it.

I still can't believe the scene I walked in on. After almost 10 years of waiting for her, wanting her, loving her, I walk into Murphy's to see her kissing Cameron Mitchell. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two at the sight. I tried to leave before she saw me, but Vala pointed me out to Sam. Sam. Samantha. Samantha Carter. Shit. I throw the empty liquor bottle against the wall but it doesn't shatter. I was ready to give up everything for her. Everything. Everything for nothing. Now I'll never know what it would have been like to be with her. To hold her body to mine as we made love. To wake up holding her in the morning. To kiss her goodnight every evening.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" I yell for good measure but it still doesn't aleviate my anger. Before I could decide against it, I grab the rental keys and head out to the parking lot. She's going to listen to what I have to say, one way or another.

The drive to Carter's doesn't take long. When I get there, I see her living room light on, so I know she's home. Good. I bang on her front door and wait for her to open it. After a couple minutes, I bang again and yell out, "Open the fucking door, Carter." Great. Too loud. Last thing I want is to wake her neighbors. She finally opens the door and if looks could kill. That just pisses me off more. What the fuck right does she have to be pissed at me?

"You going to let me in?"

"Actually, no. I just opened the door to get my key back." She thrust out her hand, palm up and I just looked at it. Fuck this. I pushed my way past her into her foyer and then turned to look at her. I could tell she'd been crying from the black trails of mascara on her cheeks. She was still dressed from earlier in her tight jeans and that cute little red sweater she wears sometimes. Her hair has gotten longer, it rests on her shoulders, slightly curled. "Get out, Jack. I'm tired of playing this game."

She sounds so broken now, the fight gone from her. Too bad I'm still riled up. "No, Samantha. We finish this tonight. I've got somethings I want to say and you're going to listen to them." I move to the living room and take off my jacket and sit on the couch. She sighs and shuts the door, following me. She goes to the front window and wraps her arms around her waist, her back to me. I can't help it, the sight of her is making me hard which in turn makes me more angry that she can still do this to me. "Do you know how many nights I've spent in the last ten years, dreaming of the day when I could finally, finally be with you? How many times I almost said screw it and threw away my career just so I could be with you?"

"Yeah, Jack, I do." She turned around and the anger was back. "The few times I did try to come to you, to talk to you, you wouldn't listen. It was always the same response that still kept us apart."

I get up and move to stand right in front of her. "I was doing that to protect you. To protect your career. Hell, Sam, I've told you before, you're more valuable to this fucking country, hell univerise than I will ever be."

"I never asked you to protect me, Jack. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

I laugh a little at that and it only pisses her off more. Good. "You never had to ask me, Samantha. I did it because I love you. Because I felt the need to make sure that you would be okay and if it ment sacrificing the one thing that made me go on living from day to day, then I would do it. All for you." I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me. "Never accuse my intentions of being selfish. When you decided to 'get a life', I didn't say anything because I thought that's what you really wanted. When you flaunted that cop in my face, I wanted so badly to just take you and make you mine. But I sat back and let you be happy."

"Let me go, Jack."

I shook my head no. My thumb started to stroke her cheek. From the moment I got to her place, I'd been getting harder and harder. The sight of her, even in my pissed off mood, was bringing out my most basic instincts. I could see in her eyes behind the anger that she was getting a little worried. Maybe scared. Good. I move my hips to her ass and press my hard on into the juncture of her thighs. "See, even when you piss me off, I still want you."

She tries to push me away but I grab her wrists with one hand and hold them between us while I rock against her. I still want to know about tonight. "So, tell me, Samantha. Were you planning on bringing Cameron back here? Taking him into your bed?"

"Fuck you, Jack."

"Nah, I don't think so. Not now, anyways." I move her hair off her shoulder and lean forward to place a kiss at the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. I bite softly and then use my tongue to soothe it. Her hips unconciously rock against me and I smile. "Tell me, Samantha, does Mitchell make you feel like I do?" I move my mouth up her neck, kissing softly until I'm at her ear. I bite the patch of skin right under her earlobe and she moans.

"There's nothing between us. I've told you that. He kissed me...and..." Her words become lost as I start to nibble on her ear. She's consistantly rubbing herself against me now. I back her up to the wall nearest us, and hold her wrists above her head. The movement causes her sweater to ride up her stomach and I'm graced with the most beautiful, creamy skin. I take my other hand and trace my fingers along the band of her jeans. She whimpers a bit when one of my fingers hooks under the material and I smile at her.

"Hmm...you seem to be getting turned on, Samantha." I let go of her hands and pull her sweater up over her head. She's standing there now in her black bra, her arms coming up to cover herself. I smile at her, a smile that's still full of anger and hurt. I'm going to be the selfish bastard she proclaimed me to be. I always imagined our first time to be nice and slow, complete with candles and music. Tonight changed things. Tonight, I'm going to claim her as mine. Its going to be rough and fast and hard. Maybe then she'll see that I'm not that selfish bastard. "I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'm going to make you come, screaming my name."

"No, Jack. Please, just leave. I can't keep doing this with you." Her voice is trembling and I know its partly because of her arousal. I see her nipples, hard under the lace of her bra. She's almost pleading with me to leave. I just smirk and bend my head to the valley between her breasts, placing open mouthed kisses on her flesh. She's moaning again and I move my hands to undo her bra. I stand up and pull it off her body, allowing her breasts to rest freely. I've always known that Samantha was very, well, well endowed up top but to see them in all their naked glory, I almost came right there. I take her breasts in my hand, almost like I'm weighing them. My hands cover a large amount of breast and I'm amazed at the feel of her skin. I lean down and take one of the nipples in my mouth, biting gently and then sucking hard. She cries out and her hands come to hold my head against her. My other hand starts to tweak her other nipple, pinching it hard and twisting.

She tastes divine. I flick my tongue over her nipple hard and bite down again. I've now succeeded in getting her to move against me recklessly. I let the one nipple go with a slight 'pop' and move to take the other in my mouth. I do the same to this one until they are both rock hard before I move my hands to her ass, bringing her body even closer to mine. I run my tongue down her stomach and swirl it around the outside of her belly button. I can smell her now, smell the muskiness that is Samantha Carter. I take my hand and rub between her legs, over the rough fabric of her jeans and she gasps. "You like that?" I slide back up her body and take her mouth in mine. Its a demanding kiss, my tongue fighting for dominance.

Her hands are anything but idle now, pushing my jacket off and slipping under my shirt. She runs her nails down my back and brings one of her legs up and around my waist. While we're kissing, I undo her jeans and slip my hand in between her folds. She's so dripping wet from her arousal, it again almost sends me into orgasm.

"Fuck Samantha. Do you always get this wet thinking about me?"

She's gasping for air when she responds. "Always...Jack...Please..."

I slip my fingers further down until I can push one inside her tight hole. She moans and holds me tighter to her and I start to slide in and out of her. Her clit is hard against my thumb and I press down on it when I slide my fingers out and its not long before I can feel her start to come. I thrust another finger in with the first and take her nipple into my mouth. That's enough to send her completely over the edge. She comes screaming my name. Not sir. Not General. Jack.

"That's it baby, I told you I'd make you come and scream my name." I don't give her any time to settle down before I've pushed her jeans and panties off her body and undo my own. I turn her around to face the wall and run my hand over her nice shapely ass. I bring my hand to cup her from behind and press my erection into her ass. "I'm not done with you yet. It's my turn now." I lower my jeans to my knees and spread her legs apart. I guide myself to her folds and stroke up and down for a minute. She feels so damn good and I can still see her body shaking from her orgasm. I position myself at her entrance and stop.

"Look at me, Samantha." I turn her head to look at me over her shoulder and I kiss her. "This is it. After this, you're mine and I'm yours. There's no going back."

"Please, Jack. Please fuck me." I groan and thrust into her, pushing all of me in. She's so fucking tight, even after my fingers had fucked her. I hold her hips still for a moment to gather myself. Its a fucking miracle I didn't come just from this. I start to thrust inside her, slow and steady at first, pulling all the way out before slamming back in hard. I bring my hand around to her front and pinch her clit and she cries out. Her head is tossed back and leaning on my shoulder and I bite the other side of her neck again.

"You're mine. Mine. No one elses." I'm thrusting harder and harder into her and I know she's hitting the wall. I decide to pull out of her and she whimpers at the loss of my cock. I turn her around and bend her over the arm of her couch before slamming back into her again. I hold her hip with one hand and keep her pressed down on the couch with the other and fuck her hard and fast. I can feel her release about to hit again, her walls tightening around me. "Let go, baby. Come for me. Don't hold back."

"Jack...Jack...God, fuck me harder...I'm so close...Please, Jack!" I again move my hand to finger her clit and a couple minutes later she's coming, screaming my name for the second time tonight. I slow my thrusts down while I wait for her to come down from her release. When she's settled, I pull out of her and move her so that she's laying on the couch and I crawl between her legs. I push back into her and the change of position lets me go deeper than before. I can feel myself push past her cervix and she cries out. "Oh, God, it hurts Jack!"

"Wrap your legs up around my waist, sweetheart." She does and I start thrusting in her again. I continue at my pace until I feel her start to come again and this time I'm right there with her. As the first wave of her relase hits her, I can feel my cum building up and then it explodes inside her, deep in her womb. "Fuck, Samantha!" I thrust a few more times until I can't hold myself up any longer and lay down over her. I bury my face in her neck and I feel her hold me to her sweaty body. I feel all the anger and hurt from earlier drain from my body and its becoming replaced with a feeling of contentment.

After a couple moments, I lean up and push her hair back from her face. "You're beautiful when you come, screaming my name." She laughs and pulls me down for a kiss. When we break apart, I slip out of her and roll us so that she's laying on top of me on the couch. I grab the blanket from behind us to keep off the chill and hold her to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. It just really hurt to see Cameron kissing you."

"I know Jack. Believe me, I had no clue either. I'm sorry about everything I said. I've just been hurting lately and all I've wanted was to be here with you, like this. Loving you."

"We're here now."

"I know."

I tilt her face up to look at me. "I do love you, Samantha and I ment what I said. I'm not letting you go now. Not ever." She nods and kisses me again.

"We still have alot to work out. Its not going to be easy Jack."

"I know. But we'll do it together." She nods her head and then lays it back on my chest. I run my hand through her long hair, twirling it around my fingers. She's right. This doesn't magically fix everything, but its at least a start. An ice breaker of sorts. We fall asleep soon after, holding each other and I don't want to be anywhere else than here.

End


End file.
